To Discipline A Demon
by GracefulBlooming
Summary: Rin's constant failing of tests, quizzes and assignments have finally ticked Yukio off enough that he decides to do something about it. As his usual methods of punishment don't show much of a promising difference in the demon's grades, he decides to try something new this time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm still alive! I've been busy with exams and assignments. They really do enjoy giving us one assignment per subject and have it due a week before exams…

This was written as sort of like an apology for not updating my other story. I am trying really hard to put all my ideas on a page, but I'm having a lot of trouble with it, and it's not turning out how I want it to. Unfortunately, you all may have to wait a little longer for an update. My apologies :(

* * *

Rin absolutely hated when it came to this. "God damn Yukio to hell." He muttered to himself, glaring holes into his brother's back. Yukio was standing at the front of the class, as per usual, lecturing the exwires in his field of expertise – anti-demon pharmacology. He'd been enlightening his students about the wonders of the Periwinkle, a herb used to cure 'devil-sickness' and demonic possession for the passed half hour.

How did Rin know this exactly? Simple really, he was being forced to pay attention in class instead of taking his usual nap. The satanic spawn exhaled heavily. There had been an argument between the Okumura twins two weeks prior, which led to the situation Rin was trapped in at this very moment. He emitted a low throaty growl that caught the attention of his classmates as well as his younger twin, causing their heads to turn to the culprit.

"Is something the matter, Okumura-kun?" Yukio smirked, a deviant glint flashed in his eyes. Yukio knew damn well what the problem was. The evil mastermind he called his twin brother hadn't let his twin lay a single hand on him since their argument two weeks ago. It was driving Rin insane, and Yukio knew that fact very well. No kisses, cuddles, or any contact of the sort was making him real irritable. He didn't know how on earth he was lasting so long, he didn't know how _Yukio _was lasting so long. Just before cram school class started today, Rin witnessed one of Yukio's fellow exorcists place a hand on the teen's shoulder as he was commended for his excellence in their previously completed mission. The demon scorched with jealousy from the sidelines.

"Nothing, _sensei_." He replied in a bitter tone as he faded back into reality from thoughts of earlier events, not disconnecting his spiteful glare from his twin. Yukio, who was satisfied with his brother's response, smiled that _stupid_ polite smile (in Rin's anger driven personal opinion) and resumed his lesson. Rin gritted his teeth, the bastard really enjoyed pushing his buttons until he was on the verge of cracking. Rin was extremely tempted to pull him up in front of the class and plant one on him just to wipe that smug look of his face. It had escalated to the point where the teen really didn't care anymore if his brother was going to win; he wasn't entirely sure how much longer his self-control could hold out before he snaps.

* * *

_Yukio stormed down the hallway of their abandoned dorm. Rin's ear twitched as he heard Yukio approaching nearer to their shared room and began to panic, frantically searching for a place to hide. He knew exactly what was coming to him. Yukio was angry and he needed to get out of sight – fast! The satanic spawn feared another long lecture about his grades and dived at his bed, where he buried himself under the covers. He knew the young genius wasn't going to go easy on him by the way he burst through the door, carelessly discarded his coat, and threw down his belongings, unlike his usual place-everything-exactly-where-it's -meant-to-go attitude. _

"_NII-SAN." Yukio boomed as he scanned the room for his brother. A tail hanging out from under the bundle of sheets caught the exorcist's attention. His brow twitched slightly as he crept over, taking certain amounts of caution in being silent. The demon's tail's trembling slowly subsided as if to indicate the young demon deemed his surroundings safe. However the young genius begged to differ and swiftly seized the black appendage. A high-pitched screech was heard as the satanic spawn erupted from the pile of sheets he buried himself in. _

_The teen scowled at the other, but instead of shouting at his twin for inflicting pain on him, shrunk back onto the bed. Yukio had a murderous aura that surrounded his being; a sweet smile plastered on his features that would mask his true intentions. Rin knew what was coming to him. The teen attempted an innocent smile, hoping to calm the larger man's rage. However his efforts were in vain as this appeared to enrage the other tenfold. The smaller male gulped, preparing himself for his brother's wrath._

_The grip on the boy's tail tightened, causing the older male to yelp and squeeze his eyes shut in anticipation. Yukio eyed the small blushing boy, who cowered away him. The teen smirked, knowing exactly what type of tormenting punishment to give his brother. The bed dipped, indicating that the other had begun to make his move. Rin scrambled blindly on his bed until his back met the cold, hard wall. Still not daring to open his eyes, he remained motionless. That is, until he heard a husky chuckle from the other. He cracked open an eye and immediately wished he hadn't. _

_A few centimeters away from his face was Yukio. His glasses and tie were discarded. His uniform shirt unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest. Rin instantly glued his eyes shut as his brother moved his face closer. He felt the other's hot breath on his neck and as Yukio blew lightly, Rin whimpered._

"_You've been a bad boy lately, haven't you?" Yukio purred in his ear, slowly sliding his hand up the front of the smaller mans shirt to teasingly grope his chest. Rin emitted a soft whine and turned his head to the side. With his other hand, Yukio began to squeeze and run his hand up and down the black appendage, earning soft moans and sighs from the other. _

"_I-I did better than last tim- ah!" Rin moaned as Yukio's lips met the sensitive spot on his neck and bit down. "nngh… ahh..." Rin brought his hands up to push at his brother's shoulder, which had little to no effect in stopping the other in his advances. Yukio pulled away slightly in order to get a better view of the mark, being pleased with the mark he left behind, he gave it a long teasing lick. _

_By now, the blush that dusted the older Okumura's face had darkened by at least three shades. The poor boy was panting from the assault, and this ultimately pleased Yukio. _

"_I'm afraid that's not an acceptable excuse, Nii-san." Yukio whispered into his ear before licking the shell and giving it a quick nip. His hand travelled from the boy's chest lower and lower, dragging across his stomach until it reached the destination. Rin was already hard. Yukio grinned at his brother's cries as he palmed the prized package._

"_I-I'll try harder next- A-ah!" Yukio gave another pull of the boy's tail, not after grabbing his wrists with the same hand to pin them against the wall. Yukio leaned in close to the boy's blushing, panting face; who in return tried to move his face to the side to avoid eye contact. With the hand that groped his chest, Yukio moved it to grip the boy's chin and keep his face in place. _

"_You had my help, Nii-san." The young genius pressed his knee against the boy's erection. Rin moaned. "I tutored you everyday for __**two **__hours. If you had been paying attention or had any quires, it would have been wise for you to ask for further assistance." He licked his whimpering twin's cheek fondly. "After all the help I provided you with, and you still failed, what do you think would be a just punishment?" He questioned suggestively. _

_The smirk on the younger Okumura's face grew when his twin's eyes doubled in size. "Shall I strap you to the bed and keep you agonizingly hard until I've had my fun? Or perhaps try out those new toys I recently purchased?" He pressed his knee harder onto the stiff package to reinforce his point. The demon released a powerful moan and gazed at the other with clouded, lust filled eyes. The glasses-clad male inched closer to the other's parted pink lips, knowing that the smaller was watching him intently. _

"_Now if only you'd pay this close attention in class…" He stopped mere millimeters away from his lips._

"…_M__aybe I shouldn't provide you with this sinfully delicious contact at all?"_

* * *

Rin snarled as he recalled the memory. The stupid bastard uncharacteristically barked with laughter as he tied the demon's wrists together. The boy remembered everything so clearly. That stupid smug look on his brother's face, the way the stupid younger pushed the older onto his back and watched him struggle to sit up, only to push him down once again. Stupid. Yukio is stupid. This punishment is stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Rin was snapped out of his thoughts when Yukio began to conclude his lecture with news on their upcoming test.

"Your tests will be tomorrow. If you study hard with suitable revising methods, I guarantee you will pass. However, that being said, to score high in this test will require some amounts of extra work."

The older twin eyed his brother eagerly. Ready to ace this test and receive a reward. Rin loved the rewards his brother gave him whenever he had accomplished something that pleased the other greatly. But honestly, Rin wasn't sure if he'd be able to last until tomorrow; he was already at his limit. He gazed at his brother lustfully, eyes trailing from his fingers to his lips. The young demon's tongue poked out slightly from his mouth to slowly lick his pink lips.

As Yukio dismissed the class, the others began to pack their belongings. One by one they left the room, leaving the twins alone. Rin didn't even bother gathering his equipment and instead made his way over to Yukio, who was quietly packing his things. The other, of course, ignored his presence and continued on with his business. Rin frowned slightly and decided that he may try and woo his brother into cooperating.

"Yukio~" The demon called in a singsong voice.

He was still ignored as the younger continued gathering his teaching materials. The demon's brow twitched in irritation.

An idea struck him and his eyes lit up. The boy inwardly shrugged, it was worth a try."Ne, ne! Yukio~! I need you to help me~ Can you help me study for the test tomorrow?" Rin asked his brother in the cutest voice he could muster, knowing that it was exactly what Yukio liked. The younger's brow twitched in slight annoyance as the satanic spawn inched his way closer and closer to the other. The smaller male giggled sweetly and battered his eyelashes at his sensei, obviously trying to worm his way to the exorcist's heart.

Yukio struggled to keep a straight face; he shuddered slightly at his nii-san's adorable antics. "Pretty please~?" Rin cooed as he drew close enough that he could feel the other's body heat. Inwardly smirking, the boy lifted a hand to the taller male's chest and slowly begun to lightly drag downward, causing shivers to run up his lover's spine. The larger male cleared his throat and straightened with a grumble, causing the latter to step back.

"You are violating the terms of your punishment. Nii-san."

"But Yuuuuukio~" Rin purred flirtatiously, drawing closer once again; his bright blue eyes gleaming with mischief. Yukio's expression appeared slightly irritated (_most likely to hide his hard on _thought Rin as he chuckled inwardly) and he replied sternly "No. Now go study for the test, otherwise I'll be forced to extend this punishment."

Rin pouted, while Yukio smirked triumphantly having talked some sense into his brother via threats. A small snicker resounded in the small space of the empty classroom that caused the glasses-clad male's expression to drop slightly. The smaller took a step forward to quickly snake his arms around the larger male's neck, pulling him close so that their chests touched. The latter stood still, perplexed at his brother's stupidity.

_Did I not just mention to him that if he touched me I would have no choice but to extend his punishment? _The young genius sighed.

"How about a small bet? I'll go all in!" Yukio looked down at the glowing older Okumura curiously, who was staring up at him with eyes that appeared to sparkle.

"Go on…"

"Well~ If you touch me…a-and…" Rin requested bashfully, mumbling the rest of his sentence as a slight blush began to form on his cheeks. To this, the other smirked while placing a hand on his hip.

"You need to speak up, Nii-san."

"I-I said if you t-touch me and…g-give me a kiss then I'll be more pumped for the test!" Rin said once more, practically shouting the last part as his face heated up completely.

Yukio chuckled at his brother's childish behavior. Rin immediately assumed his brother was mocking him and felt his pride crumble to pieces. However, he wasn't about to lose just yet.

"Y-Y'know as a… a deposit! Yeah a deposit!" The young demon tried to reason with the other, staring up at him with round eyes while his arms were waving around in the air as if it would further reinforce his point. Yukio tried his very hardest to hold in his laughter and keep his usual expression.

A short pause surfaced after the smaller male slowly brought down his hands, casting his gaze downward in embarrassment of having failed to convince the other to give him the physical affection he had been longing for. Yukio's heart throbbed at seeing his brother act in such a way and gradually lifted his hand to caress the other's cheek. Rin, whose eyes were still glued to the ground instinctively leaned into the touch and subconsciously placed his smaller hand atop of the larger.

"Nii-san…" Yukio called gently, leaning forward and slightly bending over to attempt catching the smaller's attention.

"Nii-san…" He whispered lovingly as he neared closer to the other's ear, blowing lightly into it; causing Rin to shiver slightly and close his eyes as if he was savoring the touch. Yukio smiled slightly and brought his other hand to cup the boy's left cheek.

"Rin… look at me." He asked, using his hands to tilt the smaller boy's face up and lean in, stopping mere centimeters away.

"L-Look, Yukio. I-I know I shouldn't 've asked you t-to do anything. I-I'll just bear with it until a-afterwar-"

Rin was cut off when a pair of soft, warm lips gently connected with his. He leisurely opened his eyes as though this was complete bliss to him. It made Yukio feel real bad about punishing his brother in such a way. The poor boy looked so vulnerable.

Rin's eyes doubled in size, his mouth opened slightly; his arm extended out to reach and grasp the other's exorcist uniform. With a blush still evident on his cheeks, he practically begged "A-Again! …P-Please, Yukio."

The young genius trailed his left thumb down the boy's cheeks to his lips, where he gently traced over them before continuing his journey down to the neck, and then chest, finally encircling the arm around the other's waist and lightly pulling him in to a deep kiss.

The demon removed his hand from atop of the other's and smoothed his way to the young genius' neck to wrap his arms around and pull the other closer. Rin moaned softly into the kiss, loving how his lover's strong arm kept him pressed against his larger, firmer chest, and how his other hand tenderly caressed his cheek affectionately. This made Rin's knees buck as he melted in Yukio's arms, continuing to pant and moan softly into the kiss.

The arm that was wrapped around the smaller's waist travelled south slightly to give his round mounds a firm squeeze. The reaction was immediate; the smaller male gasped and mewled against the other's lips, pulling him down for even more contact as the invading muscle explored his mouth eagerly. Content with the smaller teen's reaction Yukio progressed his hand in a northern direction, slipping under the other's blazer and shirt.

He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, and as a result the latter emitted a soft whine of protest. Yukio tilted his head slightly to kiss and nip the other's neck, who in turn continued to make those adorable noises while clinging to the taller male. A large, warm hand made its way up until it met a thick, furry appendage. Yukio smirked into his lover's neck and began to pinch and rub the tail.

With the hand that once occupied the right cheek, Yukio traced his fingers down to Rin's chest where he pinched and rubbed a nipple. The smaller tilted his head back and mewled in pleasure, giving the other more access to place a few open mouthed kisses up and down the teen's neck.

The glasses-clad male felt the smaller teen arch his back up, pressing his smaller chest firmly against the larger one once more. He bit down and sucked hard on the sensitive spot of the teen's neck that earned him a lustful moan and heavier pants. Satisfied with the mark that had been left behind, Yukio gave it a few soothing licks while his other hand continued to pinch and fiddle with the furry appendage. Pulling away, he focused his attention on his lover who appeared to be in a place greater than heaven.

Observing the boy, he noticed Rin's adorable face was now incredibly flushed. His tongue poked out from his swollen pink lips, which were still producing those amazingly hot sounds. His eyes were closed in order to feel more of the pleasure his body yearned for, and his small hands tightly grasped the fabric of the exorcist's work uniform. Over all he looked extremely enticing.

Yukio licked his lips before snaking his free up the back of the boy's head to rub and massage his scalp; and the boy purred in appreciation through his opened mouth. Yukio dug his nails into the furry limb and dragged his hand down to the base, which caused the other to tilt his head back slightly and moan powerfully. Yukio took this opportunity to grip the back of said boy's hair and crash their lips together in a forceful and immoral kiss.

As he plunged his tongue deeper and deeper into the warm, moist cavity, he released his grasp on Rin's hair to grip his waist and pin him on his back against his desk. Without breaking or disturbing the kiss, Yukio leaned on top of Rin while spreading the other's legs wide to settle himself in between. The smaller teen then wrapped his arms around the other's neck in attempt to further deepen their sinfully hot kiss.

Taking it as an invitation, the young genius began to grind torturously slow against the smaller teen who moaned softly in the deep kiss, as that was all he could manage with Yukio's skillful tongue in his mouth. Not long after, Rin decided that the pace they were going at wasn't enough for him and thus took it upon himself to buck his hips up to grind against Yukio's. The larger teen's moan was muffled against his lover's lips and he pulled away promptly after recovering from his small shock.

Pressing his hips firmly against Rin's he inquired with a lust filled voice, "Oh? Is this not good enough for you?" Grinding his hips harder against Rin's. Said boy arched his back moaned the other teen's name pleadingly. "Do you want some more?" He teased, pressing down harder. Rin's eyes snapped shut, and he blindly reached out to grab a hold of something.

"Tell me, Nii-san." Yukio whispered in a low, husky tone as he leaned in close, grinding his hips hard against Rin's for reinforcement.

"P-Please! H-Harder! Yukio!" The young genius was amused with the request and agreed to the request, grinding harder and faster against the latter.

"O-Oh! Ah! …Nghhh F-Fuck me, Yukio!" Rin cracked opened his lust filled sapphire eyes to meet Yukio's clouded turquoise ones.

Said male tsk'd as he unbuttoned his brother's uniform shirt. Yukio bit his lip slightly and concentrated on willing away his hard-on. He needed to be the one in control. He will reward the latter _after_ he passes the test.

"You know I can't do that until after you pass that test, Nii-san. This will be purely foreplay." He stated huskily as his hands made their way from the boy's legs, up passed his toned stomach to his chest, where his finger's rubbed, pinched and flicked the hard, perky pink nipples. Rin squeezed his eyes close from the build up of pleasure. To pleasure his lover further, Yukio leaned down and trailed his tongue from the boy's stomach, up his neck, to his lips where he pushed the slick, pink muscle back into the welcoming cavern.

Rin loved every moment of it; he was in complete euphoria. Yukio was causing beautiful friction in their lower regions, he was toying with the boy's nipples, and his tongue hungrily roamed the boy's mouth. Suddenly, Yukio pulled away leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths, and caused Rin to moan in disappointment and confusion. Opening his eyes to see what his lover was doing, Rin slowly sat himself up to see that Yukio had positioned himself in between his legs and was now unzipping his pants. Rin blushed an even darker shade of red (if that was even possible) as Yukio released his erection from his boxers and started moving his hand up and down the shaft.

Rin's eyes were glued on Yukio, who didn't break eye contact with him either. Sticking out his tongue, Yukio dragged the warm, moist muscle up from the bottom of the shaft to the tip. He then circled the head before lightly sucking on it. Rin moaned and attempted to buck his hips up into Yukio's mouth, though it failed as Yukio's hands kept his thighs spread and hips down.

"Eager are we?" Yukio teased, giving his lover a sensual grin and low chuckle. Rin couldn't do anything but try to glare at the other, which didn't work out well as Yukio just thought he looked absolutely adorable. The glasses-clad teen snaked his arms under Rin's thighs to grope his ass and pull him forward causing Rin to release something between a yelp and a moan. Before Rin could settle himself down again, Yukio engulfed his member whole.

Rin threw his head back and his mouth hung open as a moan was ripped from his throat.

"A-Ah! God, Y-Yukio!" He mewled while his hands flew to grip Yukio's hair and guide him at a comfortable pace."Ooh! Y-Yukio!" Rin mewled, pulling the teens head back down to take the whole shaft in his mouth. Yukio wouldn't really say he'd mind it, in his opinion; Rin was irresistible when he was this desperate and needy. Yukio used his tongue to lick the underside of the shaft as he watched his lover's expression of pure bliss. The demon's eyes were closed, his cheeks were scarlet red and his mouth hung open to allow those alluring sounds to escape freely. The genius smirked around the member, sucked hard on it and bobbed his head up and down at a faster pace, which resulted in Rin's cries becoming more frantic.

"A-Ah! Yukio! I-I'm c-comi- Ah!" As the latter came he cried out Yukio's name and slumped against the table. Said boy swallowed the fluid greedily and slipped the shaft out of his mouth with a pop. He smirked at his half naked twin sprawled out on his desk and loomed over him.

"Was this encouragement enough for you, Nii-san? You had better pass that test tomorrow, otherwise I will be forced to increase this punishment to _two months._"

"E-Eh!? T-TWO MONTHS?" Rin yelled in surprise and awe at the extent of his brother's cruelty. He had barely lasted two weeks. There was no way he'd last two _whole_ months!

Yukio leaned in to capture the lips of his lover, pulling back after a few seconds to meet Rin's pouting face.

"A deal is a deal, Nii-san. You said you were going to go all out on this." He leaned in close to the other's ear and whispered in a low voice "If you pass that test, I'll give you so much more…" Yukio licked the shell of Rin's ear, before trailing kisses across his jaw line to his lips.

As they parted, Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio to pull him into a warm embrace. Yukio returned it in a heartbeat, buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck and murmured, "Study hard, and do you best tomorrow, Nii-san."

"I'll make you proud, Yukio." Rin whispered into Yukio's ear before they disconnected their embrace.

Yukio removed himself from on top of Rin so that they could fix themselves up, gather their things and head home for the night. On the whole way home Yukio quizzed Rin with material that may be included in his test tomorrow (without giving him an unfair advantage to the other students, of course). Without a single complaint, Rin would smile his signature grin at the other and try his very best at answering the questions.

_I suppose he won't need as much tutoring tonight as I had anticipated. This should be the most promising test result from him. _Yukio smiled.

_I'm proud of you, Nii-san._

.

.

.

_I should punish you like this more often._

The teen chuckled to himself, catching the attention of the older male walking beside him. "What're giggling at, Four-eyes? You sound like a creepy old fart!" Yukio's grin grew wider, to which Rin shuddered at his sudden out of character behavior.

"Four-eyed creep!"

* * *

Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this! It took me a bloody long time to write it! I have the shortest attention span, you have no idea how many times I got distracted while writing this and having to force myself back on task! Haha!

Well, this is going to be a two-shot… I'll try my absolute best to have the second part out as soon as possible! (Key word: try) But seriously.

Also, I proof read it a few times... though I'm pretty sure there may be some, if not many, grammatical mistakes that can be spotted. If so, I'm sorry "

That aside, please tell me what you think or how I may improve! I appreciate all of the constructive feedback I get from readers!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

HI YA'LL! I finally finished writing this second part. Recently since I've started school this year I've been hammered with assignment after assignment after assignment, so I haven't had time to write much. Bit by bit whenever I had spare time I'd write a portion and then sleep LOL (I've never been so sleep deprived in my life.)

I'm sorry if you waited a long time for this OTL

Praying that there aren't 10000000 mistakes. I rushed to get this done but I'm sure I fixed everything in the 2 times i proof read it LOL

So… uh… yeah… here you go.

* * *

The young demon fidgeted in his seat. Every now and then he'd glance up from his history book to the clock situated at the front of the classroom. This was the last class of the day, and once normal glasses ceased, cram classes began. Rin grinned to himself, and wiggled excitedly in his seat. This was most definitely the first test he had ever been enthusiastic about taking. The exwire was confident that he would pass the test and earn back his "privileges" with his younger twin.

The teen mused for a moment. What would he do first after acing the test? His brow furrowed with the deep thought. He would probably ask for a hug, and then a kiss, and then another hug. He closed his eyes; a satisfied, and a triumphant look on his face. The satanic twin could picture it clearly. Yukio would wrap his arms around him in a warm and secure embrace, before giving him a loving kiss and uttering the words "I'm so proud of you, Nii-san". A visible blush formed on the boy's face. Just that thought alone motivated, and pumped him up like nothing else in the world could.

As the bell rung, and the class was dismissed, Rin bolted out of the classroom and across the courtyard at lightning speed. Once checking that the coast was clear of any regular True Cross students, Rin pulled out his special key and used it on the nearest door that unlocked the corridor to cram class. Upon arriving at his destination, Rin invited himself inside. Seeing as he was the only one in the classroom at the moment, he took is usual seat and waited patiently. As he sat down in his calm, and collective manner, he realized that cram school didn't start until 4pm. At this particular point in time, it was only 3:45pm. At least he was able to sit in peace and quiet to gather his nerves for 15 minutes before everyone else arrives.

No. That was a lie. Rin shook and shivered in his seat. It was all or nothing now. Leading up to the test he had felt nothing but confidence. But now that the time had actually come, the teen was more nervous and began to second-guess himself. He was glad he came earlier than the others; he needed time to cool his head, gather his thoughts, and reassure himself. The teen gripped each side of his head, tugged on his hair and promptly rammed it against the desk repeatedly.

Being occupied with his "calming" methods, he didn't notice a figure slip into the room.

_Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm. _The teen repeated to himself internally as he continually beat his head against the desk he occupied. He halted the action when he heard a light chuckle before him. Rin's face heated up with being caught doing something stupid, and his head shot up to come face to face with no other than his twin brother, who smiled warmly at him.

"Good luck, nii-san." He said before turning around and making his way to the front of the classroom. Any words of reassurance from his other half always melted away his worries, but before he had time to say anything else, the other exwires begun to show up one by one.

"I am delighted to see my students have all arrived on time. Now, take your seats. The test will begin shortly." The anti-demon pharmacologist stated as he handed out the papers.

As soon as every student had arrived and received their papers, he made his way back to the front of the classroom where he signaled them all to turn over their booklets and begin.

* * *

Rin returned to his dorm room alone after finishing up with cram classes. Usually, everyday he would make a short trip to the supermarket in order to purchase some fresh supplies for his and Yukio's lunch boxes, as well as their supper. Fresh ingredients are a key component to the creation of delicious food! That was Rin's motto. However today he received mail from Yukio, which read that he would be making the trip to the supermarket since he was already out running an errand before returning home.

Not seeing anything wrong with his brother's offer, the teen accepted and thought no more of it.

To pass time, Rin lay on his twin's bed and read his two weeks worth of manga chapters he had missed out on due to his hardcore studying. This reminded him of something Yukio once told him about opportunity cost, where there is a loss of potential gain from other alternatives when one alternative is chosen – or something like that; Rin wasn't particularly interested in the subject. However, Rin wasn't entirely sure if that rule applied in this situation. He shrugged and looked off to the side towards Yukio's desk.

He didn't know what made him look over in that direction; but the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of his brother's desk, and was sliding open one of his drawers. Reaching in, Rin pulled out a small, black, plastic bag and inspected its contents. This was the bag Yukio had brought home before their little dispute, with all these… uncomfortable, awkward, and strange looking gadgets that Yukio said would make their couple more "interesting" or "fun". Rin cringed at Yukio's choice of words.

_Sadist. _He immediately thought to himself as he pulled out a long, pink-looking thing with a handgrip on the end. "What's with the buttons?" He asked himself out loud as he pushed on one of them, causing the contraption to begin shaking. With a surprised yelp, Rin flung the object onto Yukio's bed and stared at it in mortification.

_That…_

That was definitely _not _what Rin thought it was… right?

No way.

The teen laughed in mild disbelief, and continued to go through the bag. The rest of the contents included: tape, and two weird oval shaped things with cords connecting to switches. Taking one of the oval objects in his hand, he flicked the switch, and to his horror, it too began to vibrate. In a moment, the vibrating object joined the other on his twin's bed as it was hurled away from him.

Rin fell on his knees and curled into a ball (This position is what Yukio dubbed the "absolute rejection pose"). He sobbed internally. His brother was a sadist, the worst of the worst. There was definitely no doubting that. At any rate, he should put these things back where he found them. Yukio usually gave out rather _harsh_ punishments for his twin if he was ever caught snooping through the other's belongings.

Snatching the two objects up from his twin's bed, he switched them off, stuffed them back in the bag, and shoved it into the drawer. Standing over the exorcist's desk, with both hands planted on it, he shook his head and reassured himself that he was just overreacting. Yukio wouldn't do anything that would cause him _too_ much harm. Besides, who says that Rin actually passed the test anyway? The teen shook his head again.

_No. I __**want**__ to pass this test. What the hell was I just thinki- _

His train of thought was interrupted when a pair of larger hands slammed down on either side of him, trapping the poor demon. Rin jumped and let out a faint gasp as he felt a warm breath tickle his neck.

"Y-Yukio?" Rin stammered as he slowly turned around to face the other, their faces mere inches away, and bodies pressed together.

The glasses-clad male smirked as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out a folded white sheet of paper, and handed it to the boy trapped between his body and the desk. Rin hesitantly took hold of the sheet and unfolded it, and Yukio watched as Rin's eyes widened. The exwire's hands shook violently as he continued to switch his gaze from the piece of paper, to the teen in front of him, and back.

Yukio smiled affectionately at the boy who was barely able to contain his excitement. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, and as he pulled back he gazed into Rin's sparkling, yet watery blue eyes.

"Congratulations, Nii-san." Yukio spoke softly to the other teen, reaching a hand up to caress the other's face. Rin instinctively leaned into the touch and closed his eyes; a lovely red colour dusted his cheeks. After a moment, the teen opened his eyes and gazed up with wide delighted eyes at the taller male and muttered, "Ninety-four points… Y-Yukio… I…I got ninety-four points…!"

Yukio pulled him into a warm embrace as he returned the words, "I know, Nii-san. You've worked hard. I'm so proud of you."

At the last five words Rin's heart fluttered. Who knew hearing Yukio say that would make Rin so contented. He wrapped his arms around Yukio's torso and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Faint sounds of laughter came from the smaller male as he softly chanted, "I did it" into the other's neck.

Yukio moved a hand to Rin's face, kissing the top of his head before guiding him to look up. Rin's ecstatic expression was enough waver Yukio's self control as he instantaneously pulled the other into an affectionate kiss. The action was almost time stopping, feeling as though the only ones that existed in the world were they, and only they. Neither of them wanted to pull away, and seeing as they didn't have to, no one made the move. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn from pure and innocent to sinfully seductive. However, oxygen being the driving force that pushed them apart, they understood the importance of air, and unwillingly pulled away. They stared, panting, into each other eyes before Yukio broke the comfortable silence.

"Shall we begin your anticipated reward?" Yukio breathed huskily, which sent shivers down Rin's spine. The young demon opened his mouth to voice his wants to his brother, but was stopped short when he was abruptly picked up and hurled towards the nearest bed. Landing with a thump, he immediately attempted to sit up and scold his brother when his plan was interrupted with a fierce kiss. The older male attempted to wriggle his way out of the kiss; it didn't seem to work nevertheless and appeared to arouse Yukio even more. The larger teen spread the other's legs before gripped each side of his face, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. While Rin would never say anything, he liked it rough like this; and Yukio knew it all too well. The smaller male's cries, protests, and struggles would forever be a greater turn on for the other male, and without fail, made Yukio more aggressive in his ministrations. Being the masochist that he is, Rin didn't complain, though he would never confess to enjoying it.

After a couple minutes of their aggressive make-out session consisting of much tongue and lip nipping action, they broke apart to gasp for air. A stream of saliva dripped from Rin's chin as he struggled to keep his breath; eyes clouded, face flushed, and hands still gripping Yukio's shoulders firmly, he continued to stare intently at the other. Licking his lips, Yukio unbuttoned his brother's shirt before leaning down and slowly licking a trail from his belly button up to his mouth, licking clean the line of saliva leaking from it in the process. Rin flinched at this action, turning his face away from Yukio. The teen chuckled, and slowly smoothed his hands up either side of the demon's stomach, to his chest to pinch and toy with his nipples.

The satanic twin moaned the other's name sensually. He closed his eyes and sunk his head back into the pillow. He was feeling rather sensitive having thought of this intimate moment with his brother for an agonizing two weeks. But the best part was knowing that he had earned it. He worked hard, and it paid off. He smiled to himself as he basked in the feeling to success.

The look on Rin's face looked too innocent to be in the bliss Yukio expected him to be in at the moment. Thinking that what he was doing wasn't enough, he lowered his head to Rin's nipple and gave it a hard suck. A loud mewl came from Rin as he was dragged out of his thoughts.

Yukio smirked, _That's more like it_, he thought as he sped up his ministrations.

"A-Ah…No… Hnng" Rin strained himself to hold back his moans. He turned his head to the side, and covered his eyes with an arm. Yukio thought he looked absolutely adorable with the way he nibbled at his bottom lip to keep his mouth shut. It made the sadistic teen want to make him scream. With a rough grind of his hips, a harsh pinch of a nipple, and a long lick of the other, he had Rin wide eyed and releasing a startled moan.

Chuckling, he moved directly on top of Rin; his face inches away from the panting one. "Don't you try to deny me of those charming sounds now, Rin." He breathed playfully, before tilting the boy's face up and giving his pale pink lips a peck. He progressed to the jaw line, leaving a trail of kisses along it before moving down to his neck. The smaller male gasped and sighed, wrapping his arms around the teen's neck to bring him in closer. Truth be told, Rin loved it when his brother addressed him by his name during these moments. His hold on Yukio tightened when he felt the other run his tongue down his neck before biting down, hard, on his sensitive spot and caused him to mewl softly in the other's ear.

With a soothing lick of his mark, Yukio pulled away to practically rip off the other boy's clothes. Now lying stark naked in front of his twin, his manhood standing boldly in the air, the older of the two made a move to straddle his other half. Rin's partially lidded, lust-filled eyes gazed intently at Yukio with want. Yukio felt his own need straining against his pants; seeing Rin acting so sexy like this could easily make him blow a fuse. He hurriedly discarded of his clothes. Except, before being able to do anything, the exwire was already positioned between his legs, hands on his sides for extra leverage.

"You want it that bad, huh?" Yukio smirked, leaning back on his palms.

"Shut up, megane." Rin managed to retort before Yukio teasingly thrusted his hips up, pushing his length into Rin's mouth.

"How about you just behave like a good little demon." Yukio chastised, moving a hand to the back of Rin's head to slowly guide him down. The other didn't protest; he simply hollowed his cheeks to take in more of his brother's large, thick length. He closed his eyes; the beautiful blush still evident on his milky white skin. His long slobbery tongue licked the underside of the length, slowly following the vein from the base to the tip as his head bobbed up and down at a leisurely pace. The exorcist tilted his head back and sighed with pleasure, having Rin's hot cavern around his dick was the best sensation.

He looked down at his twin, to see that the other was watching his expression. The blue-haired teen smirked and sucked harshly on the head of the genius' penis, then preceded to take the whole length in his mouth. He gagged slightly due to the size, but soon got used to it and swirled his tongue around the length, still fully in his mouth. Rin could feel the length growing in his mouth, he moaned around the length, and without breaking eye contact with Yukio, slowly withdrew from it. He smirked at the other, who looked as though he was giving his all to restraining himself from jumping his brother then and there.

However, Rin's smirk faded and his face paled when he realized his brother appeared to be losing this battle.

In an instant, the smaller twin yelped as he was pulled onto the larger twin's lap. Large hands gripped his hips, positioning him over the large length standing proudly under his small hole. Small hands flew to the others shoulders in attempt to push him away.

"N-No! Yukio! W-What are you doing!? I h-haven't been prepared yet!" he cried, still desperately trying to get out of Yukio's hold. His frantic attempts too free himself were futile nonetheless, as Yukio forced his hips down onto the penetrating piece of flesh. Rin threw his head back and screamed as his hole swallowed the other's dick to the hilt, tears formed in his eyes, and his arms wrapped tightly around the exorcist's neck. He came all over the other male's chest.

"Oh~? Did my dirty little demon enjoy that?"

The glasses-clad male smoothed a hand from the other's hips up his back to friskily grip his hair, and pull him into a rough kiss. The abused boy emitted a string of moans, his whole body shaking, still trying to familiarize itself with the foreign invader in his ass. Yukio's tongue easily dominated the other in their immoral dance and forced the slick muscle in deeper to lick every ounce of his cavity before retreating, drawing the other's tongue out with him. Rin took shaky breaths, some tears managed to stream down his cheeks, his mouth left hung open. Yukio licked his lips.

Without warning, Yukio's hands gripped Rin's hips once more and began to bounce him up and down his dick. Rin screamed, he moaned, he clawed at Yukio's back. The thick length rubbed sensually against his inner walls. Any objections Rin tried to voice were drowned out by moans and cries as he was continuously forced down and up off of the length. His body began to crave the friction; his moans became louder, his body beginning to move without the aid of his horny twin.

"More~" He purred, trying to pick up the pace. He mouth hung open, alluring noises flowed freely as bits of drool also escaped. He pulled Yukio into another kiss, moaning his name as their tongues rubbed against each other. With one hard thrust, Yukio hit the other's prostate, making him cry out. Grinning, he quickened the already frantic pace as he aimed to hit that spot over and over again. He gripped the blue-haired boy's tail, roughly yanking it with each thrust. The mix of pained screeches and lustful moans were music to the sadist's ears. His tight hole was deliciously tight, and he could fuck it all day if he could. Rin looked like he was in a place greater than heaven, and his twin was pleased that he was the only one able to make the other look like this.

With a final cry, Rin came once more, falling limp against his brother's cum coated chest. He pulled out of the other boy, who whimpered from the loss of fullness and landed on his back. He got off the bed and walked over towards his desk, where he opened the drawer and took out a black bag. Being distracted with trying to catch his breath, Rin didn't notice.

"You're not human." Rin deadpanned. Turning his attention to his brother's still erect penis.

"Of course not. My dear half _demon _twin brother." Yukio replied in a bored tone, as he heard Rin mutter an "oh."

"But that still doesn't explain why the hell you're still hard! You're not even leaking yet?!" Rin shouted, rolling over onto his stomach as Yukio made his way over to a plastic bag by the door.

"What's your secret!?" He yelled once again, puffing out his cheeks and flailing his arms and legs around before wincing at the pain in his back side and stopping.

"That's classified information, Nii-san." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone before winking at his brother who sulked in return. He slipped whatever was in the bag by the door, into the small black bag he was already holding.

"Whatcha got there, Yukio? Did you buy any more Gorigori icecre-" He stopped short when he recognized the black bag and scrambled to sit up. Staring dumbfounded at his brother, unable to find the right words to say. The two of them stared at each other for a couple of minutes while in their naked glory, before a look of mischief shone in Yukio's eyes.

"What's the matter, Nii-san? Is something troubling you? Were you, perhaps, looking through things you weren't supposed to?" He asked innocently. Rin gulped, his tail stiff and in the air behind him. He was in no position to make a run for it, he wasn't expecting Yukio to go all out on this "reward" and frankly, he wasn't prepared for what was in that bag!

"O-oh… Uh… No. Nothing, Yukio! Hahaha… I- um- what's in the bag, bro?" Rin stammered nervously. Yukio smiled cheerfully at his twin.

"Oh, this? Just a small congratulations gift for you, Nii-san. I hope you like it." Came the smooth reply as he edged his way closer to the bed, his manhood twitching.

"It will make everything more fun." He said as a huge grin crept onto his face.

Getting back onto the bed, he noticed that Rin had backed himself against the wall. Smiling ever so brightly, Yukio pulled out a piece of rope from the black bag and crawled over to his brother.

"Rin~" He cooed, preparing the rope and hovering over his brother. Rin closed his eyes and frantically shook his head but to no avail. Yukio flipped him over onto his stomach binding him in an elbow tie bond. Realizing that struggling wouldn't get him anywhere, the smaller boy let the younger teen have his way. Once completing his task, the taller male then pulled out the two strange, pink, oval shaped objects and taped them to the smaller teen's nipples. Rin squirmed slightly in discomfort, and finding it adorable, Yukio crashed their lips together, relishing Rin's lovely moans.

Without any word of warning, he pushed Rin's thighs back and suddenly forced his penis back into his close-fitting hole. "Mmm~ Ah… Yukio~" Came Rin's muffled voice against Yukio's lips.

"F-faster" He commanded shakily. Yukio withdrew from the kiss to smirk and comment on how demanding Rin was in these times. Grumbling, Rin attempted to bite his lip, but failed miserably.

"I wouldn't challenge me if I were you." Yukio stated. To prove his point, he switched the strange pink objects on and began thrusting violently into Rin's hole, aiming for his prostate. By now any protest the boy tried to voice cam out as cries, and screams. Tears rolled down his face, drool leaked from his mouth. He struggled helplessly against his restraints. His lithe, and lustful body looked incredibly enticing. He was just a panting, moaning mess by now. Nothing he said made any sense; most of the things he tried to say didn't even form properly. He was entirely focused on the large, hard, length rubbing on his inner walls.

"How does it feel~? My slutty little demon?" The larger male purred, feeling Rin's hole clench around him with each hard, and powerful thrust. Talking dirty to his precious nii-san always resulted in him getting embarrassed and giving more pleasure to the larger male. It was delectable. Yukio leaned forward to leave countless love bites around his twin's chest, shoulder, and neck. He adored hearing his twin cry and beg for more. On his face plastered a needy expression, full of desperation, and desire. He wanted to fuck his twin senseless. Contented with the amount of marks he left on his twin, he gave a couple quick, hard thrusts before his twin reached his peak and screamed to the heavens. He pulled out, leaving his twin covered in his own sweat and sperm.

He licked his lips and leaned over his half-conscious twin, whispering into his hear "I could just eat you up," he breathed huskily and nibbled on his ear, earning a few soft mewls.

"Your body is so lewd, Nii-san." He whispered, massaging the boy's stomach, chest, and sides, earning pleasured sighs from him. Giving his other half one last kiss, he rolled him over onto his stomach. His left cheek rested on the pillow, and he was propped up on his knees. By now Yukio was grinning like a mad man as he once again reached into the black bag, to Rin's dismay, and pulled out the larger pink thing.

"No! Oh god. Yukio! N-Not _that_!" Rin cried, but it was too late. Yukio eagerly spread apart Rin's butt cheeks, to get a better view of his puckered hole.

"Don't worry, nii-san. This is going to be _fun._" He replied as he pushed the object into Rin's ass at an agonizing slow rate, relishing in his twin's long, low moan. Before pushing it all the way in, he focused his attention on his twin, who had his mouth hung open, a puddle of drool evident on the pillow. Smiling sadistically, he thrusted the rest of the length instead his brother, hearing a half cut off shriek as his twin bit down on the pillow. Chuckling darkly, he cruelly twisted the object inside his twin, pulling it out and slamming it back in abruptly every now and then. This had his twin leaking juices from all parts of his body.

"You're so cute, Rin." Yukio cooed, pulling the object out once more, and ramming it in as deep as he could.

"I-I'm n-n-not cute! Ah… O-Oh~ mnng…" Rin whimpered against the pillow. Yukio was driving his senses crazy. He didn't know how much longer he could go on. With a push of a button, the object began vibrating inside of Rin. Startled, the victim attempted to see what was going on but was stopped short when Yukio began repeatedly spanking and kneading his ass. Rin whimpered, and waved his ass in the air in attempt to throw his bother off. Too bad for him, Yukio saw it as some strange mating call in his eyes.

Sex-driven, he positioned his penis over the already full hole. Realizing what was happening, the exorcist-in-training yelled different kinds of protests at his brother; "No!", "It's not gonna fit!", "Stop!", "You creepy pervert!", "Stupid four-eyes".

Yukio rolled his eyes. As if that was going to make him stop after he'd come this far. Stretching out Rin's hole, he slowly pushed his penis into the hole bit by bit. He could hear Rin's lustful moans and screams that indirectly begged him to go faster. Yukio moaned loudly. This was heavenly.

"O-Oh god! Rin… You're so tight." He sighed as his grip on Rin's sides tightened. He rotated his hips slowly, and repeated this motion until he had Rin moaning his name and begging for more. Yukio was finally at his peak. Reaching over, he fiddled with the dials that occupied Rin's nipples. The gradually began to vibrate with more force. The satanic twin took a sharp intake of breath, and appeared to choke on his own saliva when Yukio unexpectedly began wildly thrusting in and out of the other. He leaned over to stick three fingers into the boy's mouth, toying with his tongue whilst he continued to ram his cock into his ass.

For a couple of minutes, the room consisted of only moans and screams, the sound of two bodies slapping against each other, and the smell of sweat and sex. Before long, the speed doubled and the cries became more frantic. Yukio flipped Rin onto his back and was thrusting at an overpowering speed. His hands gripped the boy's thighs as he slammed his dick into the other like there was no tomorrow. Finally, as must all things, it must come to an end. With a long, low moan, Yukio released his hot seed into Rin's sweet ass, watching his brother's face intently as he came, releasing his seed onto the already soiled bed sheets. The larger male collapsed on top of his satanic other half and they lay still for a couple of moments. When Yukio deemed himself able to move, he peeled his hands off Rin's thighs and pulled out of him. The other was still wriggling around in his restraints, as all three vibrating objects hadn't turned off yet.

The look on exwires face looked agonized. Yukio sat up and examined the sperm covered teen.

"My, my. Nii-san. I could perhaps go another round, observing your alluring appearance at this moment." Yukio purred, crawling directly over his twin. Rin was in no position to voice any complaints. The only things that came out of his mouth were pleasured sighs and mewls.

Yukio really_ had_ turned him into a pervert.

As Yukio reached around to pull the vibrating dildo out of his ass, Rin's tongue shot out of his mouth as he made an embarrassing noise that sounded remotely similar to Yukio's name. Sperm flowed out of his ass as Yukio once again inserted his hardened member. He reached forward to remove the two objects from Rin's nipples, to toy with them with his own hands. Rin was making all sorts of sexual noises and he loved it. He could never get enough of Rin. He licked his twin's lips before sliding his tongue into the boy's delicious mouth.

"You will never forget this night, Rin." He murmured against the boy's lips, who only whimpered in response to his announcement. As the thrusting began once again, the night went on and the dormitory was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking.

In the midst of it all, a faint whisper, barely audible could be heard.

"I love you, Rin."

_**OMAKE:**_

Light flowed through the room like golden water. The smaller male groaned and attempted to sit up when a seething pain shot through his backside. He immediately collapsed to the position that he originally lay, which was on his twin's chest. With a grunt, Yukio cracked open an eye to see his brother sulking on his chest.

"What are you sulking about at this time of the morning?" Yukio chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on his brother's nose.

"Nothing." Rin replied stubbornly with a pout.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Yukio pushed.

"Last night was more of a punishment than a reward." Rin argued, burying his face into his brother's chest. Yukio smiled brightly at the other.

"Well, it was a reward _and _a punishment."

"How the fuck was it a reward?"

"Well, for starters, you weren't the one who could see the pleased expression on your face huh? You dirty boy." Yukio teased, which earned him a light head butt from a blushing Rin.

"It could also be considered a lesson." Yukio added.

"How so, you stupid megane?!" Rin challenged

"It will teach you to study, and it will teach you not to deprive me of sexual activity for too long." He said cheerfully to the other.

Rin shivered and mumbled "sadist" before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep. Though it was 10am, he was still beat and deserved his rest.

Yukio lovingly kissed him on the head, muttering an "I love you" before he was drawn into the world of slumber, and if Rin wasn't so drained, he would've returned those exact words to his beloved.

* * *

THE END MY DEAR READERS!

I really hope you enjoyed this u_u

I apologise if Rin is a little ooc. I honestly tried my best.

Anyway, I will be on school break in about a month or so, so I'll be able to update my story "Change" HOOORAH!

Unless I get holiday assignments/homework lol which I probably will since my exams are early this year… *SIGH*

Also, I was thinking of starting another story of these two. If anyone wants to suggest a theme of some sort or an idea you'd wish for me to base my story around, please either PM me to leave a review and I'd love to see what I can do~

So tell me, what did you think of this story as a whole. I hope it wasn't _too _perverted HAHA

*scurries off to go study some more*


End file.
